Una Verdadera Familia
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que Yokozawa y Kirishima se hicieron amantes, los dos son felices pero… Últimamente Yokozawa ha tenido malestares poco comunes en su vida diaria… ¿Cuál será la razón? Sera mala… ¿O buena?. M-preg


**Etto…Hola a todos! n.n, Bueno, Este es mi primer Fic en este Fandom, Mi primer Fic Yaoi, Mi primer Mpreg…En fin, puras primeras veces xD **

**Espero que les guste, y se enganchen (?)**

**No vemos abajo! :D**

_**Sumary: Los personajes de la serie Sekaiichi Hatsukoi No me pertenecen, Le pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura, yo solo hago esta historia para divertirlos a todos un rato.**_

* * *

Se sentía mal.

-¡Yokozawa-san!

Se sentía verdaderamente mal.

-¡Yokozawa-san!

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió el aludido completamente irritado.

-¡Ah!- Grito Henmi aterrado -Lo…Lo siento, es que llevo 5 minutos hablándole pero usted no me respondía.

Yokozawa al momento se sorprendió, ¿5 minutos hablándole y él no había escuchado nada? De verdad estaba distraído, pero es que ese horrible dolor de cabeza lo volvía loco, desde hace 2 semanas que no se sentía bien, le daban dolores de cabeza, se sentía débil a ratos y a causa de eso mismo comenzaba a dejar de prestar atención en el trabajo, era simplemente frustrante.

-Oh, lo siento, estaba ocupado ¿qué querías decirme?- Prefirió ser suave con Henmi, en realidad la culpa era de el por andar distraído, así que no tenía por qué ser duro con él.

Henmi un poco más calmado comenzó a hablar.

-Lo que iba a decirle es que acabo de terminar de hablar con el gerente de la librería Marimo, y dice que está de acuerdo en hacer una pequeña feria para promocionar nuestros libros.

-Eso es algo bueno, cada vez que esa tienda hace ferias nuestras ventas suben considerablemente.

Yokozawa no se sentía con las ganas suficientes para continuar con esa conversación, pero debía admitir que le agradaba el posible incremento en las ventas.

-¿Verdad? ¡Incluso dijo que al momento de anunciarlo a sus empleados el primero en pedir el cargo de la decoración fue Yukina-kun!

Ah sí, ese empleado de la tienda Marimo, el chico principesco, le agradecía el hecho de que siempre se esforzara en vender los libros de la editorial, especialmente el género de Shojo.

Quería responder algo a lo dicho por Henmi, pero un fuerte mareo lo golpeo de repente. Su subordinado al darse cuenta de esto tímidamente pregunto:

-Eh, Yokozawa-san, ¿Se…Se siente bien?

-C…Claro, solo me maree un poco.

Sabía que era una gran mentira, pero Henmi no tenía por qué saberlo. Simplemente cuando nadie lo viera tomaría unas aspirinas o compraría un pequeño refrigerio en la máquina expendedora.

-¿Esta seguro? Porque ese tartamudeo me dice otra cosa~

-¡¿Acaso tratas de insinuar algo?!

Yokozawa no iba a permitir que Henmi se burlara de él, menos en esas condiciones. El susodicho al darse cuenta de su error palideció.

-¡N…No! ¡Lo siento!-Dijo Henmi agachándose repetidas veces.

-Eso pensé, ahora ve a sacarle 50 copias a estos formatos- Respondió Yokozawa, entregándole un gran montón de papeles.

-¡SI!- Asintió y salió corriendo con dificultad al centro de copiado.

Justo al momento en el que Henmi se fue, Yokozawa dio un largo suspiro de frustración, el en realidad no necesitaba esas copias (O Almenos no tantas), pero de verdad ya no aguantaba la presencia de Henmi, aunque pensándolo bien…Ese día no aguantaba la presencia de nadie, y eso lo inquietaba (Si todavía era posible), él nunca fue fanático de la compañía de sus subordinados, pero eso que sentía al momento en que ellos se le acercaban o hablaban era inhumano, algo tan inhumano que ni en sus peores días había sentido.

Yokozawa habría seguido meditando sobre lo raro que se sentía ese dia, si no fuera porque otro fuerte mareo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es suficiente.

Ya no podía soportarlo, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo al área de descanso.

* * *

-¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- Grito Yokozawa corriendo hacia su lugar en el departamento de ventas.

Se había quedado dormido en el área de descanso, y ahora tenía que regresar rápidamente a su escritorio para terminar con el trabajo del día. Rezaba a dios que nadie lo hubiera visto en tal estado.

Cuando al fin llego al departamento palideció, no había casi nadie, lo que daba a entender que ya era hora de salir, había dormido alrededor de 3 horas, eso sí que era algo imperdonable y por sobre todo vergonzoso. En medio de su demencia visualizo a Henmi e inmediatamente lo interrogó.

-¡Hey!- Lo llamo cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Yokozawa-san! ¿Ya…Ya despertó?- pregunto Henmi nervioso, agarrando con fuerza su portafolios que ahora cargaba en su pecho.

Yokozawa al escuchar su pregunta se sonrojo.

-¡¿Cómo que si ya desperté?! ¡¿Si ya me habían visto porque no me despertaron ustedes?!- Grito Irritado.

-Es…Es que usted últimamente se ve muy decaído y estresado, así que decidimos dejarlo descansar, In…Incluso Kirishima-san estuvo de acuerdo…

-¡¿Kirishima me vio?!- Al momento de preguntar enrojeció todavía más.

-¡Oh claro! Justo llego a la sala de descanso cuando nosotros lo encontramos, dijo que lo dejáramos dormir, que porque usted enserio lo necesitaba.

Yokozawa no sabía que pensar sobre eso, ¿por qué Kirishima siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para avergonzarlo? Era cierto que llevaban ya 1 año siendo amantes…pero aún le apenaba la forma en la que Kirishima se comportaba con él.

-A…Además, si intentamos despertarlo, pero justo cuando lo llamamos usted gruño fuertemente y ya no quisimos volver a intentarlo.

-Oh, Lamento eso.

-No se preocupe, ya est… Yokozawa-san, ¿Esta sonrojado?- Pregunto Henmi muy sorprendido.

Yokozawa al momento volteo la cabeza.

-Por… ¡Por supuesto que no! Y cambiando de tema, ¿quedo trabajo pendiente?

Henmi al escucharlo lo miro con incredulidad, pero le siguió la corriente.

-No, lo terminamos todo a tiempo, solo eran unos formatos que debíamos entregar, incluso yo cheque el trabajo que dejo pendiente y lo termine por usted.

-¡Oh!, No tenías que hacerlo Henmi, pero muchas gracias- Le respondió agachándose.

-¡Ah! Eso me recuerda… ¡Aquí están las hojas que me pidió!- Le dijo enseñándole 2 cajas de gran tamaño.

Yokozawa al ver las cajas y recordar su innecesario pedido callo de nuevo en la vergüenza, en verdad no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias que ese acto tan infantil tendría.

-Eh, ¡Sí!, Muchas gracias, enserio los necesitaba.

Prefirió seguirle la corriente, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para darle razones a Henmi.

-Bueno, si me disculpa ya me retiro, ¡hasta mañana Yokozawa-san!

-Hasta mañana, gracias por tu trabajo.

Cuando Henmi se fue del departamento Yokozawa vio con gran cansancio las dos cajas que se encontraban frente a él, decidió dejarlas ahí, ya las recogería al día siguiente, en esos momentos no se sentía en condición de andar cargando dos cajas enormes hasta su casa. Simplemente reviso unos papeles, luego guardo sus cosas y se fue.

* * *

Cuando salió de la estación fue directo al departamento de Kirishima.

Seguía sintiéndose mal, las dos aspirinas que se había tomado anteriormente no le habían ayudado mucho, solo esperaba llegar, comer algo, arreglar los útiles de Hiyori y al final dormir un poco. El hecho de que Henmi terminara sus trabajos pendientes en verdad fue una ventaja.

Cuando llego a la puerta del departamento tocó, esperaba que Hiyo le abriera, ya eran las 6:30, por lo tanto ella ya debía de estar ahí.

Después de tocar 2 veces una pequeña voz se dejó escuchar.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Eres tú?

Al escuchar a Hiyo, Yokozawa sonrió.

-Si Hiyori, ¿Podrías ha…- Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que antes de darse cuenta, la niña ya se encontraba abrazándolo.

-¡Ha! ¡Qué bien que llegaste! Ya me había preocupado, normalmente llegas más temprano Onii-chan.

-Lamento llegar tarde, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Aunque Hiyo fuera una niña no tenía por qué saber ese vergonzoso suceso.

-Oh, Bueno, ¡Entra! Debes estar hambriento ¿no es así?- Y después de decir esas palabras Hiyo se llevó de la mano a Yokozawa hasta la cocina.

Ya sentado en la mesa, miro a Hiyo con una leve sonrisa.

-Prepare Curry, tal como te gusta- Le dijo la niña, tendiéndole un tazón lleno de un oloroso contenido.

-Muchas gracias Hiyori, se ve delicioso pero, ¿Por qué no esperamos a tu padre?- Respondió Yokozawa al recordar que Kirishima no se encontraba ahí.

-Ah sí, papa me mandó un mensaje hace 15 minutos, dijo que llegaría tarde hoy y que lo disculparas.

Al escuchar eso Yokozawa se sonrojo ligeramente, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-Oh, Muy bien- Dijo tomando una cuchara para comer su porción de curry.

Solo metió la cuchara llena de comida en su boca y al instante sintió unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar, tapo su boca con sus manos y corrió directo al baño. Hiyo al verlo se preocupó y lo siguió.

-¿Onii-chan? ¿Estás bien? ¡Si el curry estaba malo solo debías decírmelo!- Grito Hiyori afuera del baño. Sorata también se había acercado a la puerta, ya que el portazo que dio Yokozawa al encerrarse lo despertó y quiso investigar que lo había perturbado.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Yokozawa por fin salió, y lo único que encontró fue a Hiyo viéndolo con una inmensa preocupación. Eso le partió el corazón y al instante intento tranquilizarla.

-Onii-chan, lamento hacerte dado ese curry, estoy segura de que me ha salido rancio y por eso te daño, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Le pregunto abrazándolo.

-No fue tu culpa lo que me acaba de suceder Hiyori, que ni siquiera pase por tu mente, esa reacción que tuve fue a casusa de algo muy asqueroso que me sucedió de camino aquí, recordé fugazmente la situación mientras comía, por eso reaccione así- Yokozawa comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Hiyori con calma, esperando que le creyera y dejara de poner esa cara tan triste.

-… ¿Fue eso Onii-chan?

-Por supuesto, ¿Alguna vez te he mentido?

-Claro que no, te creo Onii-chan, ¿Quieres seguir comiendo tu porción?

-No gracias, con todo esto se me quito el apetito, mejor solo come tú.

-Yo ya comí hace 1 hora, ¿Por qué no mejor nos cuentas un cuento a Sora-chan y a mí? Ya acabe mi tarea no te preocupes.

-Mmm, Esta bien, ¿Qué libro quieres?- Pregunto Yokozawa mientras tomaba del refrigerador un jugo de manzana.

-¡Cuando el oso panda se movió! es de mis favoritos.

-Muy bien-Respondió y ya con el jugo en la mano se dirigió al librero para buscar la elección de Hiyo. Cuando tomo el libro entre sus manos, un fuerte dolor en su vientre lo tomo desprevenido e hiso que callera de rodillas mientras se abrazaba con fuerza el estómago, ya con las manos libres después de haber soltado tanto el libro como el jugo.

Hiyo al ver la acción de Yokozawa corrió rápidamente hacia él.

-¡Onii-chan! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo colocándose a su lado.

-Na…Nada Hiyori.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Solo mira como estas! Dejemos el cuento para otro día, ¡tú vete a recostar en este mismo instante! Yo limpiare el jugo en un momento.

-Es…Esta bien- Decidió hacerle caso a esa pequeña niña, tal vez lo mejor era que descansara y todos esos malestares terminarían. Era verdaderamente irónico que fuera un niño el que lo mandara a la cama a descansar, en vez de que el mismo hubiera ido por su cuenta.

Yokozawa como pudo se puso de pie y camino hacia su habitación, hasta que de pronto, todo se volvió negro y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el aterrado grito de Hiyori.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, pero no pudo ver casi nada, había muy poca luz en el lugar donde se encontraba, y el hecho de que su vista estuviera un poco borrosa no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando su visión al fin se aclaró, pudo ver que se encontraba en un cuarto, más específico en una habitación, una habitación que a estas alturas ya reconocía a la perfección: La habitación de Kirishima. Yokozawa se sonrojo al comprobar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, pero su vergüenza duro poco, ya que la reemplazo con una gran preocupación, después de haber recordado lo que había pasado antes de desmayarse, él había dejado a Hiyo sola y asustada.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a salir de la gran cama en la cual estaba acostado, alguien entro por la puerta, dejando entrar un poco de luz que lastimo sus ojos.

-Oh, ya despertaste, que bien, estaba a punto de llamar a un equipo de resucitación- Dijo la voz de Kirishima, mientras sostenía en sus manos un vaso con agua.

-¿Eh?... Pe…Pero ¿Dónde está Hiyori?- Pregunto Yokozawa y rápidamente intento pararse, pero Kirishima no se lo permitió.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Hiyo está bien, después del susto que le diste me costó bastante hacer que se durmiera…

-¡¿Cómo supiste lo que paso?!

-Hiyori me mandó un mensaje en el que me decía que te acababas de desmayar y que no podía despertarte, yo me asuste bastante y vine lo más rápido que pude.

Yokozawa al escuchar eso se tranquilizó un poco, pero todavía quería saber algunas cosas.

-¿Cómo esta Hiyori?

-Ella está bien, cuando llegue no paraba de llorar y de decir que no despertabas, me costó calmarla y hacerle entender que nada te pasaría.

Al escuchar eso Yokozawa se abofeteo mentalmente. Nunca se perdonaría por haber hecho que Hiyo se preocupara de esa manera.

-Lamento mucho eso, te prometo que se lo compensare.

-Sí, está bien, pero en otro momento, ahora solo quiero concentrarme en ti… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo aun? ¿Tienes hambre? Por el momento solo tengo este vaso con agua- Dijo Kirishima poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa.

Yokozawa al escuchar tantas preguntas por su estado de salud y ver la cara preocupada de Kirishima se sonrojo.

-Ahora esto bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero no hay necesidad.

-¡¿Cómo no va a haber necesidad?! Yokozawa, sabes que después de Hiyori, tu eres la persona más importante para mí, si te llegara a pasar algo no sé qué haría…

-Ya, ya, está bien, deja de decir esas cosas- Lo corto, era demasiado vergonzoso escuchar esas palabras, por muy feliz que lo hicieran sentir.

-Las diré las veces que sean necesarias para que nunca se te olviden.

Yokozawa solo volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¡Aww! Qué lindo eres~

-¡Cállate!

-Bueno, bueno, ya, iré a ordenar unos papeles que por el ajetreo deje mal puestos, descansa, ¡porque mañana iremos al doctor a primera hora!

-¿Qué? Pe…

-Nada de peros, lo que te sucedió no es para nada normal, tomando en cuenta que no eres un editor.

-¡Ya estoy bien! No necesito ir al doctor.

-¡Claro que lo necesitas y lo harás! Ya cometí el error de no hacerlo hace varios años, y las consecuencias fueron catastróficas- Kirishima al decir eso cambio su rostro relajado por uno nostálgico.

Yokozawa al momento se tensó, sabía perfectamente a lo que Kirishima se refería.

-No quiero que te pase eso, no quiero volver a pasar por eso.

-… Está bien, iré.

-Me agrada oír eso, bueno, ahora si adiós, descansa Yokozawa- Y diciendo eso salió de la habitación.

Después de que Kirishima saliera Yokozawa dejo salir un suspiro con pesadez, ahora se sentía culpable con el tipo, por sus réplicas había hecho que el recordara la muerte de Sakura, eso debió ser algo muy triste y doloroso para él, y el habérselo recordado no lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Quiso ir con él y decirle que lo sentía, pero el cansancio se apodero de él y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Bueno ewe Que les pareció? Les gusto? Tiene oportunidad? Es basura? Díganmelo xD**

**Recuerden que es mi primer todo, así que tengan piedad xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, Ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente, aunque no saldrá muy pronto…**

**Espero sus Comentarios sobre la historia! n.n**

**Nos leemos! **

**Bye :)**


End file.
